This disclosure is directed to a method and system for automatically assessing the mental state of a user via drawing pattern detection and machine learning.
People, especially children, communicate and express themselves by drawing, so this becomes an important input to understand what the person thinks or feels at the moment. The drawings by children change over time, for example, they become more realistic as soon as the child becomes older. Many elderly use painting as their hobby and express their state of mind through drawings. Analysis of drawings for children is a developing field. Some examples of emotions and user states can be found at http://www.newkidscenter.com/Interpreting-Children's-Drawings.html).
There is a need to determine the mental state of a person. The mental state is important to understand the person's personality characteristics. The mental state, such as anger, anxiety, depression, etc., and historical data such as abuse, loss of loved person are important in the detection of mental problems. Such knowledge is also important in making a determination of whether corrective action, such as therapy, is advised, and if so, the type of recommended therapy.